Ben (Comic Series)
Ben is a character first encountered in Issue 2 of The Walking Dead and is Allen and Donna's son and the twin brother of Billy. He is unofficially adopted by Dale and Andrea after his father's death. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia When Ben's parents Allen and Donna heard that a safe-zone is being established in Atlanta city, the family traveled for Atlanta. However they arrived late and found that the city had become overrun with walkers. They soon bumped into Dale and the Atlanta Survivor Camp, where they began to live in hope that the military would soon rescue them. Post-Apocalypse The Prison Ben has a hard time coming to terms with the new zombie-infested world. Although affected by the death of his mother Donna, Ben appeared, on the surface, to be wholly disinterested. Once the survivors settled down in The Prison, Ben and Billy lost their father, Allen, to a lurker attack during the early exploration of the prison facilities. They are subsequently adopted by Dale and Andrea. Seemingly unsurprised and unaffected by the death of their father, the twins thereafter refer to Dale and Andrea as their parents, rarely referencing their biological parents again. After Rick, Glenn, and Michonne returned from Woodbury, the group was on high alert for The Governor's eventual retaliation. Dale and Andrea came to an agreement to abandon the prison should it ever become compromised. Initially failing to convince most of the remaining survivors to abandon their new home, after The Governor's first attack on the compound they are able to convince Glenn and Maggie, with Sophia in tow, to escape with them and the twins. On the Road Over time Ben begins to display the early warning signs of a psychopath. He is often seen in the background playing with the other children, but when examined closely it becomes apparent that he is teasing or rough-housing with them. At one point, Billy discovers Ben poking the carcass of a cat. It is implied by Dale's dialogue that he had likely tortured and killed it. He forces Billy to remain silent about the incident. Death Killed By *Carl Grimes On the road to Washington D.C., Ben brutally slaughters Billy, convinced that no matter what happens, people will always come back after they die. The group debates killing Ben to protect themselves, but takes no immediate action. In the night, Carl sneaks into the van where Ben is locked up, and executes him. He is buried alongside his brother. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ben has killed: *Billy *At least one zombie. Relationships Allen The twins loved their father. He was regularly seen playing with Allen until his death at the hands of the Walkers. Donna The twins loved their mother, but when she died, they didn't understand what had happened, and was disinterested Billy Ben and Billy weren't just twins, they were also playmates. They usually did everything together. Andrea Ben, at least, loved Andrea, like his own mother. Dale Ben, along with Billy, were seen usually playing with Dale. Carl Grimes Ben was Carl's friend, which Carl himself noted. Carl had to kill him, when he seemed dangerous to everyone else. Although Carl acts cold about what he did, it is revealed later on that he's still haunted by what happened and cries at night over it. He remembers that when he came in, Ben was more afraid of not having him as a playmate, showing his lack of understanding. He admitted he liked Ben and that he was his friend, but did what he had to do. Even after being shot in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Carl is haunted by what he did in his dreams. Sophia Sophia often played with Ben and Billy, and they seemed to be good friends. Rick Rick saw Ben and Billy as kids, and cared for them, though they never really interacted. Amy Amy looked after Ben, Billy, Sophia and Carl a few times at the Atlanta Camp. Amy seemed to care for the kids. Glenn and Maggie Glenn and Maggie were with the twins for a while, when they were on the farm. They eventually developed a good relationship during that time. Otis Otis was supposed to look after the twins while their father was dying, though he didn't seem to care for them. The twins seemed to dislike Otis as well. Appearances Volume 2: Miles Behind Us Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars Volume 4: The Heart's Desire Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 8: Made To Suffer Volume 9: Here We Remain Volume 10: What We Become Volume 11: Fear the Hunters Volume 12: Life Among Them Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 16: A Larger World |}} Trivia *Ben, alongside Carl, are the only children in the Comic Series who have killed humans. *Ben and Billy were the first twins in the Comic Series, the second pair being Rachel and Susie Greene. **However, unlike Rachel and Susie, Ben and Billy are identical twins, not fraternal. *Allen, Donna, and Ben appear in the third season of the TV Series, without Billy. Additionally, Ben is much older. *It is said in the Walking Dead script book that Ben and Billy are 4 years old. *Ben, Billy, and Judith are the youngest characters in the Comic Series. *Ben is the youngest character to ever kill someone in the Comic Series. *Ben is the third character to kill their sibling, the first being Andrea who killed Amy and the second being Shawn who killed Arnold. **However, among these killings, Ben's one is the only one where both of the brothers were alive. *He is the last member of his family to die. es:Ben_(cómic) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Children Category:Adoptees